A Konoha high Yu Yu Hakusho story
by andysanime
Summary: What if ninja's didn't exist, what if they went to a regular high school and what if the Akatsuki was just a scary group? What if Sasuke and Itachi had a little sister who is friends with spirit detectives and know about demons?
1. Introduction

_I don't own Naruto or any of the YYH characters._

Ch. 1- Introduction

Hello there dear readers, I'm so glad you came. Before we start, let me tell you a few things about myself before you read.

My name is Andrea Uchiha, or just Andy for short. I am fourteen years old, I have black hair that I usually wear in a pony-tail and onyx eyes.

I am starting a new highschool called Konoha high, which is where I am currently walking to.

I am not looking forward to going to this school, mainly because my older brother, who is only a few months older than me, is going to the same school and lets just say, we don't really... get along that well... ok, ok, we basically hate each other.

My brothers name is Sasuke, or as I like to call him, sas-gay which yea, I know it's not very original but sue me... wait, that's right, you can'tཀ

Anyway, yes I insult my own brother but, that's ok because he insults me as well, which is what makes it ok and yea I know the saying _two wrongs don't make a right _but I don't really care that much.

Anyway, the one good thing is that my oldest brother Itachi is going to the same school if I remember correctly.

Me and Itachi get along very well, while Sasuke hates Itachi though, it's mainly because people compare him to Itachi a lot... ha-ha suckerཀ

I have never been compared to Itachi, or even Sasuke for that matter, mainly because the other school I was in didn't know about them though even if I were to be compared to them I would just tell them, I don't care what they would do I'm my own person and if you want them so much than just go see themཀ Sheesh. Of course, I bet Sasuke never thought of that and I wasn't about to give him that advice because than that would be being niceཀ No thanks.

Anyway, as I was saying... wait where was I again? OH YEAཀ Sasuke hating Itachi and my belief that Itachi is going to be in the same schoolཀ Which is positive thinking, and here's more, by me going to this school, I can bug Sasukeཀ Heh, see positive thinking isn't _always _a bad thing, though too much positive thinking is and as with every positive thinking, there's the opposite negative thinking, and here it is.

It is true that I can bug Sasuke more, but that _also _means that he'll most likely be in one of my classes... NOOOOO I see him more than enough at home, I don't actually want to see him in school toཀ

Man, this is why I need to think before I act, I should have thought of this _before _I exploded the science room, though _that _was accidental, exploded Akashi-sensei's desk, and the Principal's desk... wow I'm actually right about needing to think before I act...

HA-HAཀ Me, think before I act? Yea right, you'll have better luck teaching a dog to play the piano, without using that mind control thingy from Agent Cody Banks 2, or teaching a skunk to flyཀ

Ahh, ok this is a bit depressing, I go from thinking positive to thinking negative... perhaps I just need to stop thinking all together... wait...

'Ohཀ I think that Sori-kun and Dei-kun also go to the same school... YESཀ' I thought, finding something to be positive about again.

You see, Sori-kun and Dei-kun are two of Itachi's friends and is in the same grade as him, but even so, they are like older brothers to me since they come over to the house so often thanks to Itachi. Also, their real names are Sasori and Deidara, I just gave them those nicknames out of boredom one day.

I don't really know any of his other friends, mainly for the fact that I never met them before though I think he has one other friend over often, I just was probably never home when he came or I was asleep or something like that.

Sasuke, well, I don't know any of his friends, if he has any that is, which I am grateful for because I have no need to meet them, though I am curious that if he does have any friends, what's wrong with them?

I looked up from kicking the rock I had been kicking to amuse myself while I walked to school, and noticed that it was pretty big.

The building looked to be about seven-eight stories tall, and it is a peach color.


	2. Two rival groups

Ch.2- Two rival groups

I looked at the many students walking around, and couldn't help but wonder why the girls would choose to wear the female uniform.

The male uniform wasn't that bad, the uniform was just basically a blue suit type with KH on the left side of the shirt, not that bad but the girls uniform is a different story.

The girls uniform is a sailor type shirt and a short skirt, I mean shorter than what schools usually have which, is what is currently making me mentally laugh at them since I wouldn't be caught _dead _wearing that uniform.

Yes, that would mean I am wearing the boys uniform, which makes me thankful that Itachi is the one who got my uniform for the reason that 1. He knows that I hate skits and 2. Because if for whatever reason Sasuke got my uniform, he would have gotten the girls uniform because he also knows that I hate skirts... stupid Sasuke, needs to go die in a ditch somewhere.

At the last thought, different images of Sasuke dying came to mind, though my favorite is a shark attempting to eat him but once Sasuke was in his mouth he got grossed out, not that you can blame the shark since this _is_ Sasuke we're talking about, and throwing him out of the water into demon world and a whole bunch of demons just attacking him. Ah, I'm so kind aren't I?

At these thoughts, I must have been laughing out loud, probably evilly, since I got weird looks from random students, though I did what I usually do and ignored them because, they don't know me!

Than again, if they think I am insane they wouldn't be wrong since I _am _insane, or so I have been told, but oh well.

I walked into the school and found the front office rather quickly, which is shocking since I am pretty bad with directions, and walked in to see a woman with black hair and black eyes sitting behind a L-shaped desk.

Behind the desk is a door which probably leads to the principal office and there are doors on either side, probably for students that are waiting to see the principal.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" the woman asked politely as I stopped at the front desk.

"Hm, yes, I'm the new student and I need my schedule" I said also being polite, hey I might as well be polite now and then wait to cause destruction later.

"Alright, what's your name?" she questioned, typing on the computer.

"Andrea Uchiha" I answered, I really didn't like my full first name much, but oh well.

She typed in a few more things and said "alright, I'll be right back" while getting up, I suppose to get my schedule.

I looked around the room a bit more while I waited, the walls were white which I don't really know why people choose to paint walls white, but oh well, and there were many different types of certificates and other things hanging on the wall.

I looked behind the desk a bit and I could have sworn I saw something that looked like a little pig... I bet I'm just seeing things.

When she got back she handed me my schedule and said "here you go, do you need help finding your classes and locker? I can arrange for someone to help you and show you around."

I shook my head and said "nah, it's fine I'll be able to find my way" while mentally adding 'eventually.'

"You sure?" she didn't seem to like the idea about sending new people off on their own, but oh well.

"Yea, I'm sure, I'll be fine, I promise" I grinned.

"Well, alright than. My name is Shizune and if you need any help or have any questions, you can come to me" she said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks! I'll keep that in mind" I said, then waved goodbye as I left the office.

As I walked out of the office and headed to the left of the office, I had a weird feeling, which could be because of the tense aura I was sensing.

'Nya? What's this tense aura?' I wondered as I walked to where I felt it which took me to make a left into another hallway where students were hogging the hall, not moving.

I pushed my way through, slightly apologizing as I went and noticed two groups standing across from each other, stopping students on my side of the hallway and the opposite side of the hallway from going where they have to go.


	3. Confronting the two groups

Ch. 3- Confronting the two groups

The two groups that stopped everyone from going anywhere are glaring at each other, hate pouring out of their very being making a lot of people, or perhaps everyone but me around them, uncomfortable.

"Hn, move is losers" the leader, or at least I assumed he was the leader, of the group on the left side said with hatefully and ironically enough, or perhaps not so ironically, the person happened to be one of the people I hate and can you guess who that is?

If you guessed Sasuke, than your right and you deserve a cookie! So, go in your kitchen and get yourself a chocolate chip cookie.

What, you didn't actually expect me to give you a cookie did you? I mean come on I'm just in your computer, I can't give you cookies!

"Why don't _you _move it!" a blond boy yelled back, though I couldn't help but mentally sing the song _I like to move it_.

'Heh, seems like other people hate him to, yes!' I thought while silently laughing.

As the two started arguing, I thought it was time I made my entrance.

"Now, now Sasuke, just when I thought you couldn't get even _more _pathetic, you just have to prove me wrong, don't you?" I asked as I walked forward and stopped in the middle of both group, looking at Sasuke with a smirk on my face, though of course Sasuke was just glaring at me the whole time.

You know, if looks, or in this case glares, could kill I'd be six feet under my now... ah well.

"Andy" he muttered angerly, while I just grinned.

I don't know why he chooses to call me by my nickname, but oh well.

"Nya, now tell me. What in the _world _are you doing causing so much trouble?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow though Sasukes glare only deepened and I could tell that people were confused, either that or thinking I'm an idiot... not that their opinion really matters to me.

"Hn, what, you sticking up for losers now?" he questioned.

"Nope! Because if I were to stick up for losers, than I would stick up for you and I would rather die than to do that." I said with a grin and put my hands behind my head.

Ok, so maybe that wasn't completely true I mean if he was in deep trouble that he'll get hurt really bad than, sure, I'll probably help him and such but, he didn't need to know that now does he?

"HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" two annoying sounding girls yelled.

The first girl has blond hair that is tied up in a high pony-tail, and the second girl has pink hair and green eyes. Both girls are wearing the female uniform though, the skirts are shorter than the other girls.

Now, one thing I don't understand is, why did that girl have pink hair, who in their right mind would _want _pink hair! Of course, her hair could be natural but, if I had natural pink hair I would die it right away but, than again that's just me.

I raised an eyebrow at the two and said "oh really now, hmm, I believe you're wrong, I can talk to however I want to seeing as, I just did."

"Grrr, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" they yelled... again. I suppose they just love to yell.

"Nya? Who do I think I am? Hmm, I think... I'm me" I said with a grin, though everyone except Sasuke anime fell when I said that.

'Dude, Sasuke, you know this chick?" one of his followers, as I have chosen to call them, asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sasuke growled, I swear he sounds like a rabid animal when he growls... ok that's not nice, I mean by even thinking that I'm insulting all the rabid animals in the world.

I'm very sorry all you rabid animals that are out there! Please forgive me!

"Now, now Sasuke. Should I be the one saying that?" I questioned, though Sasukes glare deepened which I didn't know was possible.

"What's your name?" the blond spiky haired dude from earlier questioned.

"Eh? Me?" I asked, turning my head to him while pointing to myself, he nodded.

"Well than, my name is Uchiha, Andy Uchiha" I said, sort of James Bond-like.

Hey, I couldn't help it ok? It was just perfect!

'Neh, shouldn't the bell be ringing soon? I mean it should be about time for the bell to ring shouldn't it? Hmm oh well' I thought mentally shrugging.

"Uchiha? But that would mean your related to-" he was cut off by me saying "Sasuke? Yea. I am unfortunately related to that baka" with a sigh, which there had been screams of 'what' which was just ignored.

I looked at the time, or at least pretended to, and said "ah well, I'm going to my locker since the bell is going to ring soon, and you shouldn't probably be leaving soon as well seeing as you are kinda sort of stopping them from getting to their lockers" while pointing at the people behind me, then I headed to my locker.

'Hm, I wonder what kind of impression I left? Oh well, bad or good it doesn't really matter' I thought happily.


	4. Meeting Naruto

Ch. 4- Meeting Naruto

"Now, I just need to find my locker" I muttered as I looked at my schedule that, which has my locker number on the top, the locker number is 508.

I repeated the number in my head as I walked through the hallway, trying not to bump into anyone, and it took a few hallways later to actually find my locker after taking a few wrong turns.

'Ha! I found it' I thought as I got to my locker.

When I walked through the hallway, I noticed that some of the students seemed to be in higher grades than me, which made me think that perhaps the lockers was assigned based on the grade? Or perhaps students traded -or were forced to trade- lockers so that this was possible... oh well I'd just love to see someone try to mess with me, a fight is just what the doctor ordered.

Ok, perhaps I really am hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara too much, ah well not going to even contemplate that right now.

I opened my locker and put what I didn't need in there, then took a look at my schedule.

- ~Schedule~

1st period: Math- Iruka Umino

2nd period: Science- Orochimaru

3rd period: Band- Anko Mitarashi

LUNCH

4th period: Dance- Kurenai Yuhi

5th period: Art- Yamato

6th period: Health- Jiraya

7th period: English- Kakashi Hatake

9th period: P.E.- Maito gai

'Nya? I have Math first period and Science second period? NUUUUUUUUUU' I thought as I anime cried.

'Whyyy? What a cruel, cruel world... I bet Koenma has something to do with this!' I thought, adding on to my last thought.

Yes, I am blaming the prince of Spirit World for the first two periods, but I felt the need to blame someone and Koenma is _always _a good person to blame... or at least that's how I figure it.

I sighed and thought 'oh well, life goes on, but this sucks I hate Math and Science' while mentally pouting at the first two classes since they were my worse classes, but quickly got over the schedule problem.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned to look and saw a dude with glasses and... silver hair? Ah well, silver is better than pink so it's ok.

"What are you doing in this hallway?" he asked, when I didn't reply to what he said, or ask?, a bit before.

"Well, my locker is in this hallway as you can see... unless those glasses isn't doing their job in which case I would sue the person who got you those glasses or subscribed those glasses if I were you and now... OH WHAT IS THAT!" I said, then pointed behind him as if I saw something scary behind him, then quickly left.

I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about him though I could so take him on if I had to.

'Yay! Ha with my totally awesome skills I got away' I thought with a grin as I tried to find my first period class.

I went to the teachers class when I found the class and walked in.

"May I help you with something?" Iruka asked, or at least I assumed he was Iruka unless he's like a teacher aid or something, when he noticed my presence.

"Yea, I'm the new student" I said with a grin.

That's right, pretend to be a good student and when you start pulling pranks, you won't be one of the first people suspected... unless of course they looked at my record from the other school... but I can quickly make them think the people from that school is crazy by actually being good for a certain amount of time, no matter _how _much it'll kill me.

"Oh yea, I remember hearing that we were having a new student! Well, wait in front of the class and I will introduce you when the bell rings" he said, I nodded and did as he said though I leaned against the wall.

'You know, I'm kinda surprised the bell hasn't rung yet' I thought looking nothing in particular.

'I mean, what with Sasukes group and that other group arguing and finding the locker, you would think the bell would have rung? Oh well' I thought with a shrug, not my problem.

Students walked into the room sitting at their desks, and talked to each other, I wonder if I was even noticed?

I didn't bother seeing who my classmates were since I didn't feel like it.

A few minutes later the bell rang, which I need to find out the bell schedule.

Iruka-sensei went to the front of the class and said "alright, settle down and pay attention" which, surprisingly worked since the students stopped talking and paid attention.

I wonder how much the teachers at my old school would pay for students to actually listen?

"Ok, today we have a new student" he said to the class, then said to me "ok, introduce yourself to the class" and moved away while I walked up a bit so I wasn't leaning against the wall anymore.

"Alright, first off my name is Andrea Uchiha though call me Andy. I like fighting, training, hanging out with my friends, blowing stuff up," I started.

When I said I liked to blow things up, some students looked a bit scared and I looked at Iruka out of the corner of my eye and he had a look that said 'oh god' which made me think, perhaps he knew Deidara? And if he does than he's probably thinking 'oh god, not another Deidara.' He-he, poor sap.

"And my oldest brother Itachi. I hate pointless fighting -most of the time anyway-, bullies, and my other older brother -though he's only a few months older than me- Sasuke though, he hates me to so it's ok." I said with a shrug.

Hmm, you know, I think it's probably a good thing that I didn't mention anything about the explosions being huge or that I am a bit of a pyro.

I have thought of setting Akashi-sensei on fire but, I didn't think that was such a good idea I mean, I wouldn't want to get sued for murder or attempted murder... than again Koenma could probably help me out of that, but I doubt he would.

If I ever did that though, I would need a lawyer like Alan Shore or Shirley Schmidt from Boston Legal, they are good lawyers.

If only there are lawyers like them and Denny Crane, than that would be awesome.

"Alright, go sit down next to Naruto. Naruto, please raise your hand" Iruka said and the blond boy from earlier is the one that raised his hand, though I suppose it's more like waving his hand in the air like he's having a seizure or something.

I went to the seat, thinking of what I did in my other school to get me kicked out, and I found something funny.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, of course, found it funny and Itachi did as well and Itachi didn't even punish me or anything! Though... now that I think about it, I'm probably going to have to avoid Kurama for a while I mean Itachi didn't lecture me which is a good thing because I _hate _being lectured, but I can't say the same for Kurama.

Kurama will probably know because of Yusuke and Kuwabara, so yea I'm definitely going to avoid him, along with Keiko since Keiko has yet to lecture me because I haven't seen her much so I have two people to avoid, one being harder than the other and of course Kurama is the hard one.

I shook those... unhappy thoughts out of my head and sat down.

Iruka decided to give us a free day, for whatever reason though I am not complaining, so Naruto didn't disrupt anyone when he yelled "HEY! You're that girl from earlier!" while turning toward me.

"Yea, that's me" I said with a grin.

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Andrea Uchiha, or just Andy for short" I said, introducing myself to him though _technically _I already did that, just not to him specifically.


End file.
